La iniciación de Draco Malfoy
by Ladymekare
Summary: No todo es como se piensa (DracoSnape) Traducción. Historia de BlueSchmoo.


**Disclaimer**: No trato de ganar dinero con esto. JKR es la dueña de todos los personajes de Harry Potter- Los tome prestados asi Snape puede vengarse de los seguidores de Voldemort un poco...

Es un one-shot fic. Y no es lo que realmente piensan que es... 

**********************************************************************

**The Initiation of Draco Malfoy**

Snape estaba buscando tanto eso.

Era irónico que Voldemort lo hubiese escogido, a él entre todos los demás, para iniciar a Draco Malfoy en el circulo interno de los Death Eaters.*

No que el se estuviese quejando, claro.

De hecho, Snape recibiría un placer distinto  y perverso al humillar a Draco mientras lo hacía. Habia sido forzado a lamerle las botas a Draco durante los pasados siete años en las clases de pociones, para quedar bien con Lucius y Voldemort a la vez.  Ahora, era el turno de Draco de lamer, literalmente.

Siete años retribuidos en una noche- el quería que Draco pagara. Con ese pensamiento, una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó los exangües labios de Snape.

Snape miró la cara asustada y nerviosa de Draco Malfoy frente a él. Conciente de que el resto de los Death Eaters, incluido su padre, Lucius, estaban mirando.

Snape sacó a relucir su talento dramático.

"Asustado, Draco?" Snape preguntó suavemente al hico frente a él. Draco trató  de devolverle una mirada de superioridad, pero su nerviosismo lo traicionó dejando ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"No" respondió arrogante.

"Deberías estarlo" contestó Snape. Observaba al chico frente a él con sus ojos desprovistos de emociones. Levantando su túnica y poniendo un pie en el banquillo para que Draco tuviese un mejor acceso a él. Snape sonrió con desprecio. Era tiempo de que Draco fuera bajado un poco de su pedestal. 

"Lámelo" ordenó, mirando al chico a la cara. 

La  cara normalmente pálida de Draco, palideció aún más. Miró rápidamente hacia abajo, donde Snape le había indicado. 

"Está bromeando"  dijo suavemente, una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto, buscando un par  fríos y azules iguales a los suyos."Fte a mi padre?" Draco preguntó, horrorizado ante la idea de tener a su padre como testigo de tan degradante acto. 

"LAMELO!" Snape gritó.

Asustado, Draco saltó y se puso de rodillas. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó salir su pequeña legua rosada. 

 "Otra vez" ordenó Snape.

Draco lo miró con rencor, y esta vez su lengua lamió todo el largo.  Trató de no vomitar del horrible gusto que llenó su boca.

Intencionalmente, Snape no se había lavado ahí abajo  por varios días, para que la suciedad se acumulase.

Iba a disfrutar el ver a Draco limpiarlo con cada lamida.

Draco volvió a pausar, esperando más instrucciones. La vergüenza lo comía por dentro de saber que su padre lo veía ser humillado por Snape. El era un _Malfoy_ por Dios! No podía ser forzado a algo tan humillante como eso. Y por _Snape_!

Con una mueca sádica de placer, Snape le habló al chico rubio. "Vas  a seguir lamiendo hasta que esté limpio, y vas a hacerlo complacer. Me entiendes?" inquirió Snape peligrosamente. 

Draco solo podía imaginarse las consecuencias de no obedecer los deseos de Snape. Tragando nerviosamente, Draco volvió a bajar. Dejando su mano reposar delicadamente en la rodilla de Snape para lograr un balance, empezó a lamer. Snape miraba con perversa fascinación la pequeña legua rosada de Draco dar golpecitos. Estaba siendo estimulado por los húmedos sonidos que hacía, mientras Draco lamía y trataba de no vomitar. 

Continuó así durante un largo tiempo hasta que su mandíbula estuvo adolorida y trabada. Eventualmente, totalmente cansado, Draco dejó su lengua quieta y solo movió la cabeza. Snape miraba con creciente excitación el moviemiento de la cabeza de Draco frente a él. Draco cerró los ojos con disgusto ante los sonidos de placer de Snape.  

"Quiero que lamas cada loma y bache desde ahí Draco " Indicó Snape, disfrutando como el chico obedecía cada una de sus instrucciones. "Y quiero escucharte disfrutar ahí abajo". 

Escandalizado, pero sin tener otra opción que complacer, Draco forzó pequeños gemidos de placer de su garganta. 

"No olvides la parte trasera" dijo Snape, moviéndose y levantando su túnica para que Draco pudiera maniobrar detrás de él y poner su cabeza más adelante.

"Eso es Draco, ya casi estas" Snape dijo, animando al joven Slytherin  frente a él. "Sigue así, eso es". Draco redobló su esfuerzo ante las órdenes de Snape, para el placer de este. 

Finalmente, cuando pensó que Snape estaba satisfecho y finalmente limpio, Draco se fue hacia atrás, su mandíbula doliéndole y su boca llena de suciedad. Miró fijamente a Snape, su mirada llena de un odio que quemaba por la humillación que había sido forzado a soportar. 

Snape observaba al chico desde arriba, y perezosamente bajó su pie de la silla. 

"Ahora, no fue tan malo, o si, Draco?" preguntó burlón. Levantó su otro pie y lo puso sobre la silla.

"Solo piensa" dijo, la mirada perversa en su cara "solo te queda una bota por lamer!"

A/N. Y exactamente QUE pensaron que Draco estaba haciendo? ^.~


End file.
